Yo soy la reina
by La chica del tatuaje
Summary: Elsa, su nombre era aquel porque cuando nacio su padre vio en ella la lider de un pueblo, el calco de la hermana de la alguna vez, la reina Anna de Arendelle
1. Pre-1

-Elsa- Un suspiro arrastrado fue soltado de la boca de su casi muerta madre, que mantenía en sus brazos… sus brazos manchados de sangre. -Ibas a llamarte Helena, pero cuando naciste y tu padre te vio por primera vez, el dijo que eras Elsa, no Helena- Recordaba la mujer mientras lagrimas de melancolía caían por sus mejillas manchadas de tierra, escombros y sangre.

Elsa soltó una risa amargada mientras sostenía con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de su madre, pensando que de esa manera, tal vez podria mantener el alma de la mujer dentro de ella, pero era evidente que la mujer allí se estaba yendo de este mundo.

-Igual que la Reina Elsa de Arendelle, hermana de la reina Anna- Unas lagrimas cayeron en su mejilla, lagrimas de su hija, que caían desde arriba hasta su fino y bello rostro. – Cuando te vio, con tu cabello blanco y tus ojos tan azules el lo supo.

-Mamá- Su voz estaba quebrada, y apenas podía ver por las lagrimas que contenía en sus ojos.

-Escúchame Elsa, tu padre lo dijo una vez y yo lo repetiré- Con su poca fuerza, levanto su mano para tocar la mejilla de la rubia platinada. -Tu naciste para liderar un pueblo, para liberar a nuestro pueblo, tu eres ella y no lo dudo, así que no dejes que mi muerte sea en vano, no dejes que la muerte de nadie mas sea en vano.

De repente, disparos y explosiones se escucharon a la vuelta de la esquina, haciendo que la chica de 18 años se alarmara y sus sentidos se pusieran alerta.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí- Dijo tratando de cargar a su débil madre pero esta se negó.

-¡No! Ya es tarde para mi, escúchame hija ¡Escúchame!- El grito de su madre hizo que su atención se posara al 100% en ella, pues la rubia estaba atenta a las amenazas. -Ve a el castillo, busca a Annabella y derroquen a Gelema, ustedes dos, yo se que lo sabes, que lo sientes, están conectadas, se que ella es mayor que tu, pero debes guiarla y protegerla.

Elsa la miro tratando de hacerle entender a la mujer que no sabria como hacerlo, pero esta solo sonrio con esperanza.

-Lo haras bien, Elsa...

-¡Debemos irnos!- Dijo el líder de los rebeldes, tomando a Elsa en brazos y separándola de su madre a la fuerza.

-¡No! ¡No puedo dejarla!- Grito tras que la arrastraran a unos metros de distancia de su moribunda progenitora

Cuando por fin Elsa pudo zafar del agarre de aquel hombre y trato de correr de regreso a su madre, ya era tarde, pues una explosión concurrió a metros de ella, prácticamente sobre su madre, haciendo que la platinada fuera expulsada hacia atrás y por un momento, todo se apago, todo se volvió negro…

Elsa despertó sobre la camilla de un hospital, rodeada de otros heridos, un zumbido aturdía aun sus oídos, pero ni eso fue suficiente para no oír el "Lo lamento, su madre ha muerto" de aquel doctor.

Muy bien Gelema, ahora es personal…


	2. El castillo

**Un mes, dos semanas y cinco días antes del bombardeo.**

Despertó con un rayo del sol apuntando a su cara pálida, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas anoche, pues estaba muy agotada.

Miro el reloj de la pared de su cuarto, las 11 y 20, en una hora y media debía estar en su escuela, pues hoy tendrían el honor de tener una excursión a el castillo de Arendelle.

Elsa, con tan solo 17 años, estaba a punto de graduarse del colegio y peleaba por su beca en la universidad de leyes de corona, amaba Arendelle, pero en ese momento, al igual que mucha gente del reino, soñaba con poder dejar aquel lugar, la razón, las cosas se podrían decir que estaban cada vez peor.

Elsa no era una joven problemática, pero le costaba demasiado hacer la cara para otro lado cuando miraba injusticias, era una chica muy valiente, esa era la frase mas repetida por su madre para describirla.

Se despego con pereza de la cama y salió directo a la ducha, cuando acabo con su baño salió envuelta en una toalla color lila, mientras que con una secadora de mano inalámbrica secaba su cabello rubio platinado, se dispuso a buscar ropa en su ropero, ella no era una joven que se fijara mucho en que ponerse, pero todo le quedaba bien, así que aparte de elegir su ropa interior, también tomo una simple blusa blanca y un pantalón negro largo, roto en su rodilla izquierda.

Mientras empezaba a secar su cuerpo y quedar desnuda, un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes se metía por su ventada, para sentarse sobre su cama mientras veía de forma tranquila como la muchacha se vestía.

-Sabes que nadie dirá nada si entras por la puerta- Le dijo la rubia, terminando de vestirse.

-Quería sorprenderte- Dijo Aaron sonriéndole a su novia. -Pero termine siendo yo el sorprendido.

La verdad que Aaron no debía estar allí, su relación con Elsa estaba yendo mal, sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que esta acabe, pero aun quería intentarlo, Elsa era fría y calculadora, por eso le solía caer bien al pequeño grupo de rebeldes de su barrio.

-Mataron a 9 anoche, entre ellos 4 inocentes- Empezó a contarle el joven con la mirada baja, apretando sus puños contra sus rodillas. -Cuando llegamos, ya era tarde- Finalizo con tristeza.

Elsa soltó un leve suspiro de impotencia, ella estaba metida en la causa, pero no tan a profundidad como su antes solía estarlo, pues su madre le rogo que se mantuviera con la cabeza a gachas, esta tenia miedo que un día, de la noche a la mañana, su hija fuera asesinada.

Elsa no le temía a la dictadura, ni a lo que pudieran hacerle, pero se alejo de las protestas para tranquilizar a su madre y también, ponerse al día con la escuela.

-La policía que dijo al respecto- Pregunto sentándose a la izquierda del muchacho.

-Fingen desconocer el caso, pero todo el barrio de bosques vio los cuerpos, vio como una ambulancia de la guardia real se los llevaban.

-Es obvio que lo están cubriendo Aaron.

-Si, pero estamos en tramite de conseguir las cámaras de seguridad del mercado del frente.

-Eso es genial- Sonrió con malicia Elsa, pues la idea de poder mostrarle al resto de Arendelle los desgraciados que los estaban gobernando, los desgraciados que mataban a gente inocente, que solo daban discursos por igualdad de derechos, pintaban carteles pidiéndole al gobierno mas trabajo, buscando piedad, en un gobierno que hace tres años les había dado la espalda.

-¿Te llevo a la escuela? Traje mi motocicleta- Le pregunto un tanto desanimado.

Elsa sonrió triste al muchacho, ella no quería lastimarlo y ciertamente, lo quería mucho, pero no lo amaba, ya no lo hacia…

Cuando bajo de la motocicleta del joven rebelde, frente a su escuela, este trato de despedirse de ella con un beso en los labios, pero Elsa solo coloco su mejilla rosada, para evitar que se unieran, ya no quería darle mas falsas esperanzas al chico, sin en cambio no pudo no abrazarlo con fuerzas, no quería lastimarlo mas.

Al entrar su grupo ya estaba en el pasillo esperando a sus profesores y al autobús escolar que iba a llevarlos rumbo al castillo, hablo con una de sus maestras que oportunamente se encontraba allí para pedirle disculpas por su tardanza, cosa que su maestra acepto con amabilidad.

Tras de lo que fue como una media hora, todos los alumnos ya estaban dentro del autobús color amarillo.

Elsa tenia amigas, pero hoy no estaba de humor para estar rodeada de ella y se excuso para estar sola, tras contarles que su encuentro con Aaron la había dejado angustiada y también un tanto preocupada por el estado emocional de chico, pues Elsa reconocía que podía ser bastante fría y distante.

Estaba agotada mentalmente, durante el viaje logro dormir un poco, apoyando su cabeza sobre la ventanilla que tenia a su lado izquierdo, al menos logro descansar unos 20 minutos hasta que su amiga Merida toco de forma delicada su cabello para despertarla suavemente.

-Ey, rebelde- Bromeo la pelirroja. -Llegamos a la casa de tus enemigos- Le informo.

Elsa sonrío con gracia antes de levantarse y darle un suave golpe en el hombro a la pelirroja.

Había pasado frente a la gran entrada del castillo miles de veces en su vida pero jamás le había dado tanta atención como hoy, para ingresar a el pateo delantero, debían pasar por un puente de roca inmenso, con farolas a los lados, adornados con la bandera de Arendelle y luego, pararon frente a la enorme puerta de madera de casi 4 o 5 metros de altura, reforzada con hierro en sus uniones.

Antes de ingresar al lugar, los 27 alumnos debían mostrarle a la guardia real sus bolsos, ya que debían ser revisados, además de que también ellos fueron inspeccionados de pies a cabeza, los hicieron sacarse sus zapatos, alzar los brazos para que pudieran pasar el aparato detector de metales, como dije antes, de pies a cabeza.

Y así, uno por uno fue ingresando al castillo, siendo Elsa la ultima en entrar.

Una vez que entro, Elsa sintió tristeza, pero no una tristeza mala, era como una angustia, como si abrazara un recuerdo lejano y adorado, ese sentimiento la invadió de pies a cabeza, sobre todo cuando veía aquellas dos enormes fuentes a los lados de la entrada del inmenso edificio.

Quizás sonaría loco, pero ella realmente sentía que ya había estado allí antes, casi como un especie de recuerdo borroso y lejano, pero al mismo tiempo, muy real, muy palpable.

Se abrazo a si misma y camino hacia su grupo, pues todo eso la tenia abrumada y el no entender el porque aun más, aunque estaba decidida a ignorarlo.

En la entrada los estaba esperando una guía, para darles el recorrido, informándoles que no se separaran y que ni se les ocurriera adentrarse en algún pasillo prohibido, pues ella no se haría responsable de que fueran detenidos.

Y cuando por fin cruzo el umbral, lo supo, pues algo muy dentro suyo sabia que ella de alguna manera, ya había estado en ese castillo.


	3. La niña del libro

Sentía un eco en su cabeza por cada paso que daba atreves del largo y ancho pasillo adornado tanto en el piso como en las paredes con tonalidades purpuras, no podía ni escuchar lo que la guía estaba contado de aquel lugar, pues sentía nacías, angustia, casi ganas de llorar.

Mientras mas se adetraba en los pasillo del antiguo edificio, mas la sensación de ya haber estado allí antes y mas de una vez, se reforzaba, todo era muy familiar y hasta por un momento, después de tantos años empezó a sentir ese frio que se le escapaba de los dedos, una cosa estaba clara, debía respirar y calmarse antes de que todo se saliera de control.

La guía los llevo hasta el gran salón, donde solían hacerse los bailes reales desde hace mas de 200 años, era un enorme salón, con una increíble araña de luces color trasparente y caían de el con gracia distintas tiras con diamantes, sépase si reales o no.

Mas allá de que todo sea, si, muy bonito, un solo pensamiento vino a su cabeza: Malditos ricachones.

Miro todos aquellos cuadros que de seguro debían valer varios dólares americanos, tapices, alfombras, lámparas, mármoles, tenia una fortuna para alimentar por un años a al menos tres familias promedio y el escuchar de que varias de todas esas hermosas antigüedades fueron adquiridas por la familia real a apenas principio de año, la hizo molestar aun mas

-Un pueblo entero desesperado por los sueldos bajos y las pocas posibilidades de conseguir trabajo vs la familia real comprado antigüedades de vaya a uno saber cuantos euros como si fuera al mercado a comprar una caja de leche- Susurro apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Merida.

Rapunzel que se encontraba a la izquierda de ellas dos solo coloco su mano en la espalda de Elsa y la acaricio mientras que Merida frunció el seño analizando las ciertas palabras de Elsa

Cuando el grupo empezó a avanzar, Elsa prácticamente no llego a dar ni medio paso, pues a lo lejos juro escuchar la voz de una niña.

-Elsa...

Dio un respiro del susto, pues supo desde el minuto uno que aquella vos no era algo normal, dio una rápida mirada sobre su hombro, asustada, no por el llamado en si, si no porque sabia que conocía aquella vos.

Cuando no vio nadie a sus espaldas se abrazo a si misma, pues sintió tristeza por aquel llamado, pues juro que era la voz de una niña pequeña. Volteo para volver a seguir a su grupo, que se había alejado unos cuantos metros de Elsa.

El resto del recorrido fue corriente, las diversas sensaciones que habían tomado curso en el cuerpo de la rubia se habían ido y sido remplazadas por una extraña pero cálida sensación hogareña, se sentía cómoda ahora, es mas, sus pues se movían con total familiaridad sobre el piso, como si supiera el camino a todos los lugares, cuando la guía dijo que irían a la antigua biblioteca de la familia real, se dejo llevar por sus pies y hasta tomaba las curvas entre los pasillo mucho antes que aquella mujer.

Una vez dentro de la enorme habitación llena de libros, la guía les permitió moverse con toda libertad, mientras que los libros que tomaran fueran devueltos al mismo lugar de donde fueron tomados, pues fueron advertidos de que la princesa Annabella se la pasaba muchísimo tiempo allí y le molestaba bastante encontrar todo fuera de lugar.

Elsa se alejo del grupo a unos tantos grupos, otra vez se estaba dejando guiar por su intuición, algo le decía que debía seguir avanzando y hasta que ese algo no le dijera que parara, no lo haría, pero contra todo pronostico, lo que la detuvo fue un tirón en su pantalón.

Eran una niña de no mas de 5 años que le sonreía desde abajo, una pequeña pelirroja, de ojos azules, piel blanca y llena de pequitas en el rostro, con zapatitos de charol dibujados con pequeños detalles y vestía un vestido digno de la antigua época, con diversas tonalidades verdes y marrones

-Oh, hola…- Saludo Elsa con una media sonrisa.

La niña no dijo nada solo extendió el libro que cargaba en brazos a la platinada.

Elsa, ante la seriedad de la pequeña lo tomo, era un libro de fotografías, color negro y tenia grabado un "Familia real, Arendelle" con dorado en la portada.

Observo el libro determinadamente, era antiguo sin duda alguna, lo abrió y empezó a husmearlo, pasaba pagina por pagina, no había nadie que reconociera, literalmente, pero una detalle en particular llamo su atención, no eran fotos, eran pinturas, pequeños retratos

Elsa se sentó en un sofá mientras seguía pasando las imagines y las miraba con deleite, pues no solo habían pequeños retratos de personas, si no también paisajes, paisajes de montañas nevadas, de bosques otoñales, del fiordo, de Arendelle años atrás, que la verdad no había cambiado mucho.

Pero la siguiente imagen que vio irónicamente le helo la sangre, aquella niña de ojos azulados y cabello pelirrojo, retratada en una de esas imágenes miniatura.

"Princesa Anna de Arendelle, 1804"

Tomo un respiro de valentía para buscar a aquella niña con la mirada atreves del perímetro pero no logro verla, se había desvanecido como un fantasma…

Intrigada y aterrada decidió seguir, una pagina mas y eso fue todo, pues la siguiente imagen le robo el aliento, hizo que su piel se erizara y un sudor frio recorrió su espalda como un escalofríos, dejo caer el libro al suelo de la impresión que se llevo.

Tardo unos minutos en retomar la compostura antes de lentamente volver a tomar el libro en sus manos y volver a mirar la imagen que casi le provocó un infarto.

Era el retrato de una niña pequeña, tenia el cabello platinado atado en una trenza francesa, ojos azules, su rostro con leves pecas casi invisibles pero ahí estaban, con ropita antigua color azul, guantes blancos y unos zapatitos de charol negros, pero con la mirada seria y triste, casi muerta.

Claro que ya había visto a esa niña antes, pues es muy fácil reconocerse a si a pesar de lo diferentes que puede llegarse a ver uno mismo...

Y leer aquel nombre fue suficiente para caer derrotada en el sofá.

-No puede ser- Susurro aterrada la rubia cubriendo su boca con sus temblorosos dedos

"Princesa Elsa de Arendelle, 1807"


	4. El cetro real

Elsa no podía seguir aquel libro, le causaba escalofríos aquella imagen.

Aquella niña que miraba era ella años atrás, se reconocería perfectamente donde sea que se viera, se reconoció como cualquiera de nosotros se reconocería al ver una fotografía de uno mismo siendo niño.

Sentía temor y en ese momento agradeció con el alma que aquella guía que los llevaba vagabundeando por los pasillos del viejo Castillo diera señal de que ya era hora de dejar aquella biblioteca para continuar el recorrido.

La rubia dejó aquel almanaque sobre la mesa ratona que estaba frente a elle, frente al sofá y se levantó decidida a encontrarse con su grupo, para continuar y por fin terminar con aquel recorrido que le hacía creer que se estaba volviendo loca.

Se abrazada a sí misma y con angustia en su rostro se rodeo de aquel grupo de estudiantes, parándose al lado de su mejor amiga qué noto su gesto, aunque no dijo de nada de todas maneras, simplemente le sonrió de manera cálida y Elsa devolvió el gesto de igual manera, agradecida de tener una amiga como Mérida.

La guía les informó que ahora visitarían lo que era conocido como la Capilla Real, en aquella capilla según les comento, se hacían todos los eventos importantes de la realeza, sobre todo aquellos que involucraban de alguna manera a la espiritualidad, en aquella capilla solían concretarse bodas, bautismos y lo más importante… coronaciones.

La guía llamo la atención de todo los estudiantes presentes, pues de lo siguiente que hablaría seria muy importante.

Señalo con su palma abierta una vitrina que se encontraba detrás de unas cintas negras de prevención.

-Esto que estamos viendo todos aquí ahora, este palo de oro y está esfera de igual material, son el cetro y la bombilla del juramento a la lealtad- Explico la guía. – Cuando ocurre la nueva coronación, los herederos al trono se paran aquí sobre este pequeño escenario, dándole la espalda a este enorme ventana dejando que entre la luz de hacia su espalda, es eso en señal de iluminación divina, mientras que al frente observan a los presentes en señal del pueblo de Arendelle, con la mano derecha toman la esfera, está representa al pueblo, mientras que con la mano izquierda tomar el cetro que representa el mandato, luego para finalizar, un pastor de la corte real dicta el juramento a la lealtad al reino en antigua lengua Nórdica, si el heredero que está siendo corona no baja estos artefactos durante el juramento, significa que aceptó su destino como rey o reina, por otro lado si baja los brazos significa que se ha negado.

-¿Pero qué pasa si el heredero baja los brazos?- Pregunto uno de los estudiantes presentes. -¿Alguna vez ha pasado?.

-No hay casos registrados de herederos al trono en Arendelle que no hayan aceptado su cargo- Explicaba la guía. -Pero si fueras el caso, la corona se le sedería al siguiente hermano.

-¿Y si no hay mas hermanos?- Pregunto otro estudiante.

-Pues en ese caso la corte real buscaría un nuevo rey o reina entre todos los duques o duquesas dispuesto a aceptar el cargo y sería coronado.

-¡Oiga! Y por pura curiosidad ¿Usted sabe quien fue el heredero más joven al trono?- Pregunto Rapunzel emocionada por la respuesta.

-Pues la respuesta aquí la encontramos en una muy líneal familia, el primer asumido mas joven del trono fue el rey Abgar de Arendelle, tras la muerte de su padre, cuando el apenas solo tenia 12, fue coronado apenas cumplir los 21 años, este hombre creció y tuvo dos hijas y tras una triste vuelta del destino el rey muere junto con su esposa en una embarcación, cuando su hija mayor solo tenia 18 años, tres años después la princesa Elsa de Arendelle sube al trono a los 21 años y tres años mas tarde, esta le sede el trono a su hermana Anna de Arendelle, también a los 21 años.

Elsa se animo a levantar la mano tímida entre sus compañero y la guía le dio el permiso de preguntar lo que se le diera la gana.

-Ahora que ha el rey ha muerto… ¿su hija asumir al trono?.

Tras la valiente pregunto de Elsa todo el salón se quedan silencio esperando la respuesta de la guía.

-Se supone que así será, todo depende de si bajan los brazos.

La rubia al notar la tranquilidad de la respuesta, decidió redoblar la apuesta.

-¿Y porque la Duquesa Gelema no ha querido asumir su puesto como reina? Después de todo ella es la esposa del difunto rey.

La guía la miro con los ojos llenos de sorpresa, no se esperaba esa pregunta de ninguna manera, pero decidió responder con completa sinceridad.

-Hablando en verdad, desconozco los motivos y no tengo acceso a dicha información.

Era el momento del receso.

Los estudiantes fuero guiados a el gran salón, donde se los recibió con diversas frutas, postres, pasteles, café y chocolate caliente.

Hasta Elsa se había olvidado de todas las extrañas secuencias que tuvo en el día tras que sus fosas nasales se llenaran del esplendido aroma a dulces y junto con Mérida ataco aquella comida, la realeza podía ser una gran anfitriona por lo visto, pero tras servirse una taza de chocolate caliente descubrió algo que la dejo muy de mal humor, todo allí tenia almendras y Elsa no podía comer almendras o maní, bujo molesta, si había algo que odiara casi tanto como la injusticia actual de Arendelle era no poder disfrutar de la comida.

Molesta y irritada se alejo del grupo y se puso beber su chocolate en soledad, Elsa podía ser muy quejosa y encaprichaba con facilidad y sus compañeros solían molestarla mucho en sus primeros años de escuela llamándola "Reina del hielo" porque podía estar sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie durante días.

Sintió una cálida mano sobre su hombro y voltio a ver de quien se trataba.

-Oh mi niña ¿Por qué estas aquí tan sola?- Pregunto una mujer regordeta de mejillas infladas y colorada, vestía ropa vieja, pero Elsa paso por alto esos detalles. -No te gusto la comida ¿Verdad?

-No es eso- Respondió Elsa quejumbrosa. – Es que todo tiene almendras y soy alérgica.

-Oh- Soltó apenada la mujer. -Ven conmigo a la cocina, no queda muy lejos de aquí.

Elsa quiso decir que no hacia falta y que era muy amable, pero antes de siquiera poder abrir la boca, esta mujer la interrumpió.

-Y no me diga que no- Se adelanto a la jugada. -No se lo estoy preguntando, usted vendrá conmigo y le preparare galletas de avena con chocolate.

Elsa quiso oponerse, pero debió aceptar que aquello le hizo agua la boca y sin que nadie lo notara, se fue junto con aquella mujer.


	5. Fantasmas en el castillo

Tomo asiento en la mesa de la cocina mientras que veía como aquella mujer regordeta preparaba la mescla de avena con cacao.

-Elsa, me llamo Elsa.

-Oh, ya lo se cariño- Respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

La rubia se extraño un poco ante lo dicho por la mujer pero no dijo nada, ya era suficientemente "Singular" el día, como para indagar en los motivos para saber porque ella sabia su nombre, así que cayo y bebió mas de su taza de chocolate caliente.

No pasaron mas de 15 minutos cuando las galletas salieron del viejo horno de barro y cuando Elsa las probo quedo maravillada, pero había algo peculiar en aquella receta.

Mientras masticaba miro el trozo de galleta que tenia en su mano un tanto extrañada.

-Oh, no me digas que no te gustaron- Dijo la mujer un tanto triste.

-No no no, están deliciosas solo que...

Elsa fue interrumpida, pues una niña de no mas de 7 años de edad, también vestida antigua, pelirroja con un mechón blanco y atado en dos trenzas, entro corriendo a la cocina y tomo asiento en la silla de su lado derecho, para empezar a comer las galletas, muy rápido para el gusto de Elsa.

-¡Anna!- La regaño la mujer y esta apenada dejo de comer. -No son para ti.

La niña se encogió en la silla apenada.

-Lo siento Gerda- La pequeña volteo a ver a la rubia. -Hola Elsa, tenias mucho que no venias por aquí.

Okey, eso fue suficiente para la platinada, se levanto aterrada y salió de esa cocina casi a las corridas para volver al gran comedor y así encontrarse con su grupo pero al llegar no encontró a nadie, es mas, parecía que nunca nadie estuvo ahí en todo el día.

Se había desmayado, si, eso era, en algún momento del recorrido ella se había desmayado y todo era un mal sueño, todo era eso.

-Elsa…

Escucho esa suave voz que la llamaba, tan cálida, tan familiar.

Era una mujer de cabello cobrizo recogido en un peinado corona, ojos azules y también vestida con ropa antigua de tonos purpuras y negros, con una corona sobre su cabeza y se cubría del frio con una chalina morada.

-Tu padre y yo te estamos esperando, arriba- Dijo esta, empezando a caminar lentamente por el pasillo que llevaba a una gran escalera.

Elsa no quería, realmente no quería seguirla pero nuevamente era como si sus pies nuevamente se movieran solos

Empezó a subir por la gran escalera en forma de caracol, escuchando los rechinidos por cada paso que daba sobre la madera con sus zapatillas.

Todo a su alrededor se oía a la lejanía, como si un eco la envolviera, vio correr por su lado a la niña que le había dado el libro pero esta vez vestía un pijama verde y detrás de ella corría la mujer regordeta que le había hecho las galletas pero las ignoro, aunque se quedo viendo como bajaba, luego llego a un pasillo y se vio rodeada de muchas mujeres, que caminaban con pilas de platos en sus manos.

-Hola Elsa- La saludaron todas al unísono.

Tras soltar un débil "hola" la adolecente siguió caminando en dirección opuesta a las mujeres.

Doblando la esquina llego a otra escalera que llevaba a otros pasillos, sabia que no debía estar ahí, pues eran pasillos restringidos , ya que se encontraba frente a una puerta que decía "Oficina real" decidió no arriesgarse y pego la vuelta, para encaminarse hacia otro pasillo donde habían bastantes puertas, no había que vivir ahí para saber que eran cuartos.

Solo había una puerta entreabierta y sintió que debía ir hacia ahí.

Cuando entro con cautela, solo vio a lo lejos un pequeño cuerpo reposado en la cama y cuando por fin se acerco, le causo mas que miedo fascinación, era ella… pero de pequeña, durmiendo plácidamente en la gran cama, se observo o mas bien observo a aquella niña que dormía, tenia un pijamita azul y los ojitos bien cerrados, era un angelito.

Sintió un tacto suave en su hombro y volteo a ver de quien se trataba, era aquella mujer que decía que la esperaba.

-Oh, es hermosa ¿Verdad?- Rodeo la cama, sentándose en ella y acariciando el rubio cabello de la pequeña. -Es mi bebé, mi pequeña Elsa- Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. -La congelaría así para que nada le pase, a ella y a mi otra pequeña- Con su cabeza, hizo seña a la otra cama que se encontraba en frente. – Mi pequeña Anna- Dijo.

Se acerco a la cama del frente, era esa pequeña niña que le había dado el almanaque, ahora dormía, con la boca abierta y daba pequeños ronquidos.

La mujer se acerco a ella para arroparla bien y cerrar su boca con delicadeza.

-Te están esperando fuera- Le dijo y Elsa al girar vio la puerta completamente abierta.

Se retiro, dejando a esa mujer con sus dos hijas.

Cuando salió, vio a una joven muchacha esperándola a mitad del pasillo, una joven pelirroja, muy bella para el gusto de Elsa, pues logro intimidarla un poco, tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes azulados y su rostro y hombros estaban plagados de pecas y tenia un vestido antiguo pero elegante.

Sin decir nada, le extendió la mano y Elsa como si estuviera bajo un hechizo la tomo.

-Estas muy bella, mucho mas bella- Le dijo con una dulce voz y Elsa se sonrojo fuertemente.

Sin que pudiera decir ni "A" que la cobriza galo de su mano y la hizo caminar hacia ese lugar que había evitado, la oficina real, el despacho real.

Cuando entraron, todo estaba en penumbras, lo único que se veía era un escritorio iluminado y sobre el estaban el cetro y la bombilla estaban sobre el, claro, los de la capilla debían ser copias caras de exhibición.

Sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y la abrazaban con fuerza, pegando su espalda a un cuerpo cálido.

Era aquella joven pero ahora se veía mas madura, vestía un vestido de tonos negros y verdes, con una larga capa oscura y ahora estaba peinada igual que la mujer que había dejado en el cuarto con sus hijas.

La chica acaricio su propia mejilla con la de Elsa y la rubia involuntariamente cerro los ojos por el cálido gesto.

-También te extrañe- Le susurro al oído. -Ahora tómalos.

Y como si de una buena criada se tratara, tomo en sus manos el cetro y bombilla, pero lo siguiente que paso no se lo esperaba…

El cetro y la bombilla se empezó a congelar en sus manos y al instante los dejo caer en el suelo, quiso correr pero cada paso que daba provocaba que el suelo se congelara y cuando su mano toco la pared esta también se congelo.

Se sentó en un rincón, viendo como todo el cuarto se congelaba y cuando miro sus dedos, vio que estos se estaban congelando también.

-No, no, no- Dijo y abrazo sus rodillas mientras empezaba a llorar. -Es solo un sueño, solo un sueño, un mal sueño- Se repetía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Entonces como si fuera un milagro, sintió unos golpecitos en su cabeza.

Cuando miro al frente, todo estaba en completa normalidad, aun era de día y la luz entraba reluciente por el enorme ventanal de vidrio, se veían las paredes, las pinturas del pueblo, todo normal, pero cuando levanto la vista se volvió a encontrar con esos ojos verdes azulados, esas pecas y ese cabello, pero esta vez aquella joven mujer vestía una camisa azul oscuro de seda, un pantalón ajustado negro y unas simples zapatillas negras también y tenia su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.

Elsa se puso lo mas rápido que pudo de rodillas, pues cualquier idiota sabría que aquella joven era la princesa Annabella.

-No puedes estar aquí- La regaño la futura reina.

Elsa se puso de pie. -Lo siento tanto, es solo que yo…

Elsa no termino de hablar, pues noto como la princesa veía con los ojos muy abiertos un punto detrás de ella.

Cuando la rubia volteo, quedo anudada, había una pintura de una mujer rubia, con un vestido azul cristalinos, con los ojos del mismo color, piel blanca, pequeñas pecas en su rostro que llevaba un semblante sereno.

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Soy Elsa…


	6. Al servicio

Elsa estaba con tirando una naranja al aire y atrapándola nuevamente con su mano derecha, mientras que con su mano izquierda se apoyaba en la mesa de la cocina y recargaba su peso en esta.

Estaba escuchado a la jefa del personal del castillo, mientras les informaba que debían hacer el menú 6 para hoy en la tarde para la cena y que debía ser impecable.

Hoy ella debía preparar el salón y la mesa para la cena.

Elsa había sacado barata que la haya hallado en los pasillos del castillo, tras que Annabella la encontrara solo la detuvieron 6 horas, aunque tristemente la encerraron en uno de los calabozos durante ese tiempo.

Cuando la liberaron y su madre la retiro del castillo, esta casi la asesina frente a toda la guardia real, pero suficiente castigo tenia Elsa conque fue condenada a 360 horas de trabajo de servicio comunitario en el castillo.

El notificado de la duquesa Gelema fue claro y acompañado de un arrogante "Para que ande por el castillo con razones".

Cosa que la madre de Elsa, Helena, notifico como un comentario innecesario.

La madre de Elsa era una mujer muy letrada, graduada en leyes y derecho en la universidad de Arendelle, es maestra de derecho y era dueña de una librería y biblioteca que su difunto esposo, le dejo a ella y a su hija, así que la familia de la rubia tenia dinero suficiente para vivir y para darse un que otro lujo.

Elsa estaba poniendo los platos sobre la mesa… solo dos, pues la duquesa y la princesa carecían de mas familiares.

Parecía su hogar, solo ella y su madre desde que su padre murió en la avalancha en la montaña del norte.

Elsa estaba terminando con los toques finales, acomodaba la panera delicadamente, tal como la jefa de turno le había enseñado y con eso podria retirarse a limpiar la biblioteca, para luego ir a casa.

Dio unos pasos atrás, para ver si la mesa había quedado perfecta, tal pintura antigua, dio dos pasos mas y sintió su espalda chocar contra algo o mejor dicho alguien.

Volteo y ella estaba nuevamente ahí, la mujer que era idéntica a la princesa Annabella, mirándola con una sonrisa de ceja a ceja.

Elsa dio un salto asustada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la joven con la corona sobre su cabeza ya no estaba.

Puso sus manos sobre su pecho y sentía su corazón a mil, trago en seco y empezó a autocalmarse, era su primer día de servicio comunitario y ya esto le había pasado dos veces mas, primero vio a la madre de las niña en la escalera como la primera vez y luego vio a uno nuevo, un joven rubio y robusto, que la saludaba desde el jardín real, pero la presencia de ese ente en especial la alteraba muchísimo, sobre todo por el echo de sentir su tacto tan real y tan… familiar.

-A las 6 te iras a casa Elsa, aguanta- Se susurro a si misma y bajo los brazos una vez que su corazón se tranquilizo.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca, su siguiente deber era allí, debía dejarla reluciendo para las en punto y no es que con ese tiempo fuera pan comido, tenia experiencia con los libros pero no a esta semejanza, aquella biblioteca era casi tan grande como su casa, supónganse una enorme biblioteca de dos pisos, con 80 metros de largo y de ancho, tener que limpiar todo aquello en solo cuatro horas era un verdadero calvario, pero bueno, no hacia que las cosas se pusieran en marcha solo quejándose, así que empezó su labor.

De arriba a abajo, así la había aconsejado la criada que hasta hace una semana era la encargada de la limpieza de la biblioteca.

"No te preocupes por el orden de los libros, la princesa acomodo todo de cierta manera, solo quítales bien el polvo"

¿Realmente aquella princesa barra futura reina era tan come libros, para, lo que según decían sus nuevos compañeros, vivir la mitad de su vida en esa biblioteca?.

Pero, estaba bien ¿verdad? Si quería ser una buena "manda-mas" tenia que ser nerd…

La palabra reina estaba prohibida para la joven platinada, reina seria la que realmente se preocupara por el reino y su actual situación, pero mas que eso, reinan seria quien le diera solución a esos problemas.

Tras una hora de limpieza intensa, barriendo; sacando polvo; trapeando; pasando el plumero, había terminado toda el área de arriba, sin en cambio aun le faltaba toda la planta baja y junto con ella el limpiado de cuadros, mesas y demás cosilla que se le agregaban como cambiar el agua de los floreros y etc.

Mientras sacaba el polvo de varios libros hasta que nuevamente sintió su espalda chocar contra el pecho de alguien.

Otra vez se encontró con esos ojos azules verdosos y ese rostro lleno de pecas, con cabello rojizo.

Dio dos grandes pasos hacia atrás asustada, que quería ese hermoso ente con ella no sabia, pero tampoco tenia ganas de saberlo, así que simplemente le dio la espalda y decidió ignorarlo como siempre hacia, así se iría sola, como de costumbre.

Le dio la espalda a aquella mujer, esperando que se fuera

Sin en cambio lo único que sintió fue una fuerte mano sobre su hombro, obligándola a voltear y luego vio unos ojos… ¿Enojados?

-Te atreves a darme la espalda?- Cuestiono la rubia fresa.

Elsa la miro con detalle esta vez, pues a diferencia de las otras veces que la había visto, ahora su ropa era diferente, era… común y corriente, una simple blusa, un simple pantalón negro roto en su rodilla derecha, hasta un simple teléfono ultimo modelo en su mano derecha, caro pero simple al fin y al cabo.

No tuvo que haber volteado, no tuvo que haberla ignorado, no tuvo, pues sin querer acaba de cumplir uno de los peores actos que se le podía hacer a alguien de la realeza, hacer como si no existiera.

Oh oh.


	7. Intensa

El aliento de su cuerpo se había ido de un soplo instantáneo, sentía los nervios recorrer su columna vertebral con malicia, no sabia que hacer y no había a donde ir, no era que le temiera a la princesa, de ninguna manera, es mas, se enfrentaría a ella pero, había algo que la detenía, mas allá de ser idéntica a la mujer que veía en sus apariciones, sentía que a esta joven que tenia al frente, ya la conocía de algún lado, ya conocía esos ojos, ya conocía esas pecas, ya conocía ese cabello y esa voz, pero no sabia de donde, buscaba y rebuscaba en su memoria como si de un viejo baúl se tratara pero no había nada.

-Eeh… eh.

Intento hablar pero nada más que tartamudeos salían de su boca ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué la ignoro porque pensó que era uno de los tantos fantasmas que veía en el castillo? No, claro que no, eso solo lograría que la exiliaran del reino para siempre, o peor, que la encierren de por vida por ser una mañaca.

Agacho la mirada y jugo nerviosa con sus manos, estaba muda, no sabia que decir y no lo sabría, ya había perdido ante esos ojos azulados.

Entonces de forma inconsciente y ante tanta presión empezó a sentir como por el borde de sus ojos azules las lagrimas amenazaban con escapar, ella no era una persona frágil y no se permitía que nadie la viera llorar, pero toda esta situación la estaba empezando a superar, pues no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que estaba pasando y eso la frustraba.

Pero para su consuelo sintió una cálida mano sobre su cabeza y un pulgar acariciando tiernamente en su frente y aunque la caria era reconfortante contrario a eso hizo que cerrara sus ojos con fuerza.

-Tranquila- Le dijo Annabella de forma amable sin dejar de acariciarla como si de un cachorro se tratara. -No era mi intención hacerte llorar.

-Eh ¡No!... No estoy llorando- Dijo un tanto exaltada.

Annabella soltó una risita de compasión, claro que la rubia estuvo a punto de llorar, pero no la molestaría con ello, no lo haría…

-Esta bien, continua con lo que estabas haciendo- Dejo de acariciar su frente y retrocedió dándole la espalda para tomar asiento en uno de los sofás frente a la ratona que estaba en medio de la biblioteca.

Elsa la miro a todo momento, incluso cuando tomo un libro que estaba sobre la mesa y continuo leyendo.

-Ahora si ignórame, continua- Dijo haciendo un simple edema con su mano para que la rubia siguiera con su labor.

Tras ese día, Elsa y Annabella repetían esa rutina, la princesa pasaba a leer en la biblioteca siempre que Elsa terminaba de limpiar el segundo piso, pasaba por su lado y acariciaba su cabello como si fuera una niña pequeña y esta aunque se extrañaba se dejaba y tras una semana ya hasta pequeñas charlas corteses mantenían y aunque entre las dos trataban de negarlo, ya hasta incluso la presencia de la otra le agradaba…

-Elsa…- La llamo la pelirroja sin despegar la vista del libro que hoy estaba leyendo mientras tomaba un poco de té.

-¿Si mi lady?- Pregunto la joven volteando a su princesa.

-Puedes ir a mi cuarto y traerme la libreta con lapicera que deje sobre mi mesa de noche- Le pidió.

-Pero no tengo permitido ir a su cuarto alteza- Se excuso la rubia.

-No fue una pregunta Elsa y tienes mi autorización- Dijo bajando el libro y mirándola a los ojos.

Elsa asintió sin más y camino hasta salir de la biblioteca, ya sabia donde quedaban los aposentos de la princesa así que caminaba con calma hacia dicho lugar, después de una semana ya conocía cada rincón del castillo.

-¡Deah! Mi Lady, Alteza, Majestad- Se decía a si misma por lo bajo en un tono de burla mientras agitaba los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo con molestia.

Soltó un suspiro cargado de agobio y metió sus manos dentro de su pantalón mientras seguía caminando, el castillo no era lugar para una potencial rebelde.

Tomo su celular para mirar la hora y paso apreciar su fondo de pantalla que era una foto de ella y su actual ex novio, pues aun quería al muchacho a pesar que hace una semana no lo veía desde su ruptura.

-Tardas demasiado- Dijo la voz de la princesa detrás de ella haciendo que pegara un brinco al voltear.

-¡Annabella!. Digo, princesa- Dijo nerviosa y bajando el tono.

-Tardarías menos si vieras menos el celular- Le sonrió con picardía. -¿Quién es el muchacho?

-Es un… amigo.

-Mjmm- Ahogo una risa. -Anda.

-¿A que se refiere?

-Que me mientes.

-No es cierto.

-Solo dime.

-No tengo porque decirte nada.

Elsa se cruzo de brazos inconscientemente y aparto la mirada como si estuviera ofendida, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y como habia contestado, rápidamente volvió a su antigua postura.

-¿Sabes qué? Es cierto, no tienes por que decirme nada.

La pelirroja paso de ella hacia su alcoba, chocando su hombro.

Elsa dio un suspiro de molestia y volteo a la princesa.

-Oye- La llamo haciendo que Annabella se detuviera pero no volteara la mirada a verla.

-Perdón- Se disculpo a notable regañadientes, estaba sorprendida de si misma, hasta hace una semana no podía ni dirigirle la palabra y ahora le hablaba como si fuera la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo. -No era mi intención contestarle de esa manera.

-Elsa, puedes hacerme un maldito favor- La rubia abrió los ojos impresionada, vaya ¿La realeza utilizaba ese tipo de palabras?.

-Eh, claro.

-Dime cuantos años tengo- Le pidió, no, le ordeno.

-Eem ¿17?- Dijo confundida.

-¿Estas segura? Porque parece que no lo estas- Prácticamente la regaño.

Elsa apretó los puños y evito con todas sus fuerzas fruncir el entrecejo.

-Tengo 17 años- Afirmo con fuerza esta vez.

-¡Bingo!- Dijo acercándose rápidamente para acortar la distancia entre ellas, acorralándola contra la pared, haciendo que la rubia se pusiera un poco nerviosa y… ¿Qué era ese calor en su cara? ¿Acaso se habia sonrojado? Si, eso era. -Dime ¿Sabes cuantos años tengo yo?

-20 para 21 este 21 de Junio- Dijo muy segura.

-Muy bien, estas mas segura de mi edad que de la tuya, ahora ¿Sabes cual es ese maldito favor que quiero que me hagas?

"¿Qué te de mi 'Regalito' de cumpleaños?" Pensó con picardía pero quito enseguida esa repentina, rara y turbia idea de su cabeza para simplemente negar con su cabeza.

-Que dejes de hablarme como si fuera 10 años mayor que tu, solo soy 4 años mayor.

-De hecho solo eres 3 años mayor, cumpliré 18 el 22 de Diciembre- Le informo arriesgándose a que fuera ignorada de todos modos.

-Uuy, Capricorneana- Soltó al aire. -En fin ¿Puedes hacerme ese maldito favor?- Pregunto apoyando de golpe su mano derecha sobre la pared que estaba detrás de la cabeza de Elsa. -¿Puedes?

-Si.

Annabella penso que tal vez rompiendo las formalidades podrian entenderse mejor, tal vez podria saber mas de la rubia y saber... porque se parecia tanto a la mujer de la pintura.

El espiritu del invierno, la reina de las nieves.


	8. Una adolescente común

-Elsa, pásame el libro que esta a tu derecha, el de portada roja.

-Si princesa.

Elsa tomo el grueso libro en sus manos, bajando de la alta escalera con delicadeza y dando un pequeño brinco cuando estuvo en el segundo escalón para finalmente dar una corta caminata a la joven heredera al trono que se encontraba, como siempre, sentada en los sofás frente a la mesa ratona.

-Aquí tienes- Le dijo posándose frente a ella y extendiendo el libro con ambas manos, como si fuera una niña pequeña esperando que le leyeran un cuento.

Annabella dejo las notas que estaba escribiendo en su libreta para tomar con delicadeza aquel libro con su mano izquierda, ya iba una semana y dos días desde que Elsa conoció a la cobriza y para aquella altura habia descubierto que la futura máxima arendellina era zurda, una cosa que tenían en común.

Sin darse cuenta, la platinada se quedo unos segundos mirando a la colorada, observando sus pequeñas pecas esparcidas por toda su cara y hombros descubiertos gracias a la camiseta mangas largas con hombros caídos color negra que traía esa tarde nublada.

Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos bailaron por el cuerpo de esta, le gustaba mucho su pantalón gris largo y ajustado que llevaba puesto, que estaba arremangado, dejando ver sus tobillos y parte del final de sus piernas.

-No te vayas a enamorar de mi ¿he?- Soltó repentinamente la pelirroja al sentir la punzante mirada de Elsa sobre ella.

Elsa tomo un gran respiro de asombro, como si hubiera aguantado la respiración por minutos y se sonrojo fuertemente desde los hombros hasta la frente, apartando la mirada molesta consigo misma, pues odiaba reconocer que por alguna razón, consideraba a aquella joven, demasiado atractiva.

-Eso nunca- Soltó molesta sin darse cuenta.

Annabella abrió los ojos grandes con una picara sonrisa, la princesa casi nunca tenia emociones en su vida y Elsa era por así decirlo, una de las pocas personas "Normales" con las que "pasaba el rato" si se podía pasar llamar el rato a la simple rutina de decir buenas tardes y que esta le hiciera el favor de pasarle libros, pero fuera de todo esto quería divertirse un rato y lo que mas divertía a la vagamente caprichosa princesa, era coquetearle a personas para intimidarlas, una mala maña que heredo de su distante madre.

Elsa trato de alejarse pero sin dejar de estar sentada en el sofá, la colorada la tomo de la muñeca haciendo que se sobresaltara, aquellas actitudes de la princesa la hacían enojar pero tristemente no podía hacer nada, nunca nadie se burlaba de ella y mucho menos la tocaban de esa manera, ni su ex novio tuvo la valentía nunca de tomarla de la muñeca de aquella manera.

Así que solo frunció el entrecejo pero se contuvo a la queja.

-Oye, no era para que te enojes así linda- Dijo con una tierna sonrisa la princesa.

Su mandíbula cayo sin mas ante aquellas palabras, eso era el colmo.

-¿Disculpa?- Pregunto indignada.

-Disculpada- Dijo la más grande burlona.

-Okey estoy harta- Confeso la platinada de una vez, zafando fuertemente del agarre de la futura monarca.

La pelirroja no se quedo atrás, puso una falsa cara de enojo y se puso de pie, demostrando la diferencia de altura así como la diferencia social, ya que Annabella era unos 5 centímetros mas alta que Elsa.

-No te atrevas a volver a hablarme así- Le advirtió con malicia.

-Entonces te lo pido encarecidamente, deja de burlarte de mi- Le pidió con firmeza.

-¿En qué momento me he burlado de ti?- Pregunto intentado ocultar la sonrisa burlona que aunque lo intentara, no lograba hacerlo muy bien.

-Ay por los dioses- Refunfuño entre dientes apartando la vista.

-¿Los dioses qué? O'gorman- Dijo su apellido con firmeza, acortando levemente la distancia.

Elsa no era tonta, sabia que todo aquello era una provocación de parte de la pelirroja ¿Provocación debido a que? No lo sabia, pero no iba a caer en aquel juego de ajedrez donde ella era un simple peón del aburrimiento de la futura reina.

Entonces tomo un respiro y busco en si la paciencia, que gracias a los dioses era una de sus mejores virtudes.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro derrotada.

-Lo siento, tienes razón- Dijo, haciendo que la princesa se sorprendiera, pues esa reacción no era la esperada. -Te pido disculpas por haber respondido de esa manera y me retirare a terminar mis deberes- Hizo una pequeña reverencia y logro alejarse de una boquiabierta princesa.

Elsa camino silenciosa hacia el ultimo estante que debía limpiar y organizar, lentamente empezó a casar los libros por tandas para luego limpiarles la leve capa de polvo que se habia formado en ellos, limpio el estante y volvió a acomodar los libros de la misma forma que estaban antes, estaba apunto de hacer la misma secuencia con otra tanda de libros cuando la voz de Annabella resonó con calma a sus espaldas.

-No debes disculparte- Le dijo y Elsa volteo a verla. -Si me estaba burlando de ti, yo te pido disculpas- Acepto.

Elsa se cautivo, no esperaba aquello de la princesa, pues hasta ahora la impresión que tenia de ella era que era una niña mimada de la realeza y que la palabra "disculpas" no cabía en su diccionario.

-Bueno, estamos a mano prin…

-Annabella, dime simplemente Annabella- La interrumpió sonriendo.

-Es inapropiado- Dijo Elsa encogiéndose en sus hombros desviado los ojos.

-Oye no pienses en eso, te estoy dando un privilegio.

Annabella puso su mano en el hombro de la platinada y lo apretó levemente dándole a entender que no habia problema de que la llamara por su nombre.

Elsa miro la mano llena de pequitas pensativa y no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Por qué me hablas?

Annabella la miro con asombro por aquella pregunta.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto.

-No te he visto hablar con las otras empleadas mas que con Gisela, pero es porque ella prácticamente te crio ¿Por qué solo hablas conmigo?

La princesa no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No lo se, se que sonara loco pero hay algo en ti que me hace sentir confianza.

Elsa abrió sus enormes ojos azules con asombro, pues ella sentía exactamente lo mismo que la pelirroja, pero a diferencia de esta, ella nunca se lo diría.

Se quedaron en silencio una en frente de la otra sin emitir ningún sonido, solo mirándose a los ojos, Elsa se abrazaba a si misma, un gesto que tuvo toda la vida para sentir que de alguna manera estaba segura entre sus propias manos y al ver a Elsa tan frágil Annabella no pudo evitar subir su mano, que se encontraba en su hombro a su mejilla y acariciarla con el dorso de sus finos dedos, acorto un poco la distancia y con su otra mano, la derecha, tomo la cara de Elsa con delicadeza y acorto la distancia entre los cuerpos, estaba esperando que Elsa se alejara pero no lo hizo, la rubia no quiso, entonces, sin alargar más la situación, hizo desaparecer por completo la distancia y la beso.

¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué besaba a una chica que recién estaba conociendo? ¿Por qué estaba besando a una chica? Y ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien?

Sea cual sea la respuesta la sabría en otro momento, ahora solo le interesaba la sensación de los labios de la otra que bailaban sobre los suyos y las manos de la otra que acariciaban lentamente su espalda baja.

Todo era tan espontaneo he inesperado pero contradictoriamente hablando también era como si todo hubiera sido premeditado.

¿Esto era a lo que los demás llamaban ser una adolecente común y corriente que si veía a una chica linda le hablaba para ver si tenia chances de algo y si así era se tiraba de cabeza?

Si, esto era ser una chica de 20 años y no la futura reina de Arendelle.


	9. El peso de la corona

Y así como Annabelle fue la que empezó aquel beso, también fue la que se separó primero.

Elsa aún tenia los ojos cerrados y los labios estirados a la princesa pero poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos para relamerse los labios y mira de forma tímida a esos ojos azulados que la miraban con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Eres la cosa más tierna que he visto en mi vida.

La rubia platinada frunció el ceño molesta, odiaba que le digan tierna, ella no era tierna. ¡Está bien! tal vez no era muy alta, tenía los ojos azules, cabello platinado cómo lo solían tenerlo los niños pequeños, pero que a medida que crecían se iba haciendo más oscuro, cosa que a ella jamás le pasó; tenía una nariz pequeña y muy pero muy invisibles pecas sobre esta, aparte de tener gestos aniñados, pero ¡Vamos! no quería decir que eso la hiciera tierna, por lo menos eso pensaba Elsa.

Se soltó por completo de agarre de la princesa y le dio la espalda, para seguir su labor aun con el entrecejo enojado y las mejillas rojizas, Annabella habia invocado a la reina del hielo, aunque no habia de entender muy bien como lo habia hecho y no iba a insistirle a Elsa más de lo que le correspondía, así que soltó un suspiro de derrota y con las manos en los bolsillos se retiro de la biblioteca para ir al despacho real donde seguro su madre la estaría esperando.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos pensaba en lo que había hecho con la chica de 17 años ¿había estado bien? ¿había estaba mal? tal vez confundió toda la situación, tal vez Elsa está enojada pero no reacciona de mala manera simplemente porque ella era la princesa, la futura reina, tal vez su posición social no dejaba que la rubia dejara ver sus verdaderas reacciones ante los acontecimientos que había vivido así sólo minutos.

Maldijo para sus adentros, se sentía estúpido, se sentía idiota, hasta incluso llegó a sentir que no merecía llevar el título de princesa. En su caminata al despacho real, su mente fue invadida de recuerdos de su difunto padre, el rey Prieto, de él contando la historia de sus abuelos, sus antepasados, de lo que ellos le enseñaron a él, lo que significaba pertenecer a la monarquía en Arendelle, ser honesto, sincero, valiente, amable y benévolo ¿Dónde estaban esas cualidades en ella? Las buscaba y rebuscaba en su ser pero no las encontraba y se odiaba por eso.

Al entrar al despacho real y no encontrar a su madre, su mirada se posó en aquellos retratos, en aquellos cuadros qué delineaban, por así decirlo, toda la historia de un linaje, de un Clan, y un clan enorme de Reyes, hombres y mujeres, caballeros y damas todos con una gran reputación, pero ninguna como la de ella, buenas como las de ellas, pero sólo una de ellas interesaba.

Se acercó al retrato pintado a mano por un pintor francés, ese cuadro, que vale una fortuna, ese cuadro que tenía más de 100 años en aquella pared, fue pintado en los 1800 y en aquellas pintura se encontraba la razón de su nombre, la reina Anna de Arendelle.

Su padre solía decirle que su nombre era por ella, porque al nacer fue muy exagerado el parecido que su pequeña princesa tenía con aquella reina y no podría estar más en lo cierto, Annabelle eres la viva imagen de aquella ya fallecida reina, y los sirvientes hasta llegaron a creer que habían visto el fantasma de la reina Anna por los pasillos deambulando en la noche, cuando simplemente era Annabella con sus típicos ataques de insomnio.

Mentiría si dijera que hasta ella misma no se asombraba del increíble parecido que tenía con su antepasada, pero solo la apariencia y la inteligencia académica era lo que ella tenia de Anna.

Las palabras, valentía, honor, orgullo, excelente desempeño, hermosa princesa, amada reina, espíritu libre, amable, humilde y muchas cosas más, iban tomados de la mano cuando alguien hablaba de la reina Anna de Arrendelle, aparte de que todo el mundo decía que fue una de las mejores gobernantes de su época.

Volteo levemente a su izquierda, donde estaba el retrato de su otra antepasada, no una tan directa, pero lo era, la reina Elsa de Arendelle, era considerada una de las reinas mas hermosas del continente, del mundo incluso, también conocida como la reina del hielo, pues se decía que era fría como un tempano de hielo, su mirada de un azul mágico, se decía que era capaz de congelar hasta a reyes en su lugar, tenia pretendientes pero nadie lograba acercarse a ella, para Elsa no eran importantes las relaciones amorosas, ella era calculadora y meticulosa por cada acción que tomaba, hacia un trabajo impecable en el mandato, pero su buena virtud también era su debilidad, pues el consejo real exigía un heredero a la corona y eso era algo que Elsa no estaba dispuesta a dar, por eso se dice que le paso la corona a su hermana, cosa que era una tonta mentira, todo sobre la reina de hielo era mentira y no era que ella lo dijera, si no que los viejos escritos de la reina Anna lo afirmaban, escritos donde la reina hablaba de una hermana mayor tierna, atenta, que a menudo su mente se perdía en las nubes, en sus pensamientos, una mujer tímida a la cual le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos y eso a menudo le traía problemas para sociabilizar, era buena, muy buena y Anna en más de una ocasión la sito como una persona avanzada para su época, pues Elsa era realmente el verdadero espíritu libre de la familia, o eso fue lo que entendió Annabella al leer que Anna decía que su hermana era un espíritu que era libre de las grandes cargas de la corona.

Annabella rio un poco, pues pesaba que Anna también estaba un poco loca.

Giro su rostro al ultimo cuadro en la pared, este ya no era una pintura, era una gran fotografía, de un hombre esbelto, de espalda ancha, piel blanca, pecas, cabello pelirrojo y cargaba sobre su cabeza una corona y en sus manos sostenía el cetro y la bombilla real.

"Rey Prieto de Arendelle"

-Padre- Susurro con tristeza. -No merezco este legado, ni este nombre o esta apariencia, lo siento…

Elsa bajaba del taxi que la habia dejado en la puerta de su casa y caminaba por el jardín de su hogar aspirado el delicioso aroma a menta que soltaban las plantas de menta gracias a que eran agitadas por el viento invernal que era próxima a su estación.

Entro y dejo su mochila sobre el piso, cerca de la entrada.

-Mamá se enoja cuando dejas tu mochila ahí- Dijo un pequeño rubio de 7 años en pijama Azul, decorado con dibujitos de renos.

-¿Ahora eres el mayor? Kristoff.

El niño sonrió y corrió a los brazos de su hermana mayor.

Me hice un instagram que esta en mi bio para tener mejor contacto con ustedes


End file.
